


The aftermath of a near disaster

by Hovl



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Post Season 1, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovl/pseuds/Hovl
Summary: Agatha had been defeated once again. Mildred had got everyone to band together to stop her annihilation spell and reversed the other spells. Agatha and Miss Gullett were trapped in the painting. Everything was great.
Relationships: Enid Nightshade & Maud Spellbody, Esmerelda Hallow & Ethel Hallow, Esmerelda Hallow & Mildred Hubble, Mildred Hubble & Maud Spellbody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Mildred

Agatha had been defeated once again. Mildred had got everyone to band together to stop her annihilation spell and reversed the other spells. Agatha and Miss Gullett were trapped in the painting. Everything was great. 

Well not everything. Esmerelda still didn’t have her magic back and from what was being said, through bureaucracy and her parents own self-aggrandisement, she wouldn’t be getting them back. Having come into this world from one without magic, she knew how hard it could be to enter the unknown. And this would be worse. She was older so had more to catch-up on and nobody would know why she was so far behind. On top of that magic makes everything easier. She would have to learn how to do stuff without magic. 

Mildred got out of her bed and left her tower room grabbing her school bag on her way out. Her mum had been transferred into the school to explain why she was back there after being expelled and that she would be allowed back in, but she had to speak to her again. She went to the mirror room and used the last of her credits. 

“Hi mum” 

“Hi Mils. What’s up.” 

“It’s Esmerelda. I feel bad for her. She's going to have to live without magic and her parents aren’t going to be much help. I want to do something for her.” 

Julie looked curious and tried to think of something. 

“You could throw her a farewell party.” She wasn’t convinced by her own idea. 

“That would just rub salt into the wounds.” She thought for a moment before continuing. “What do you wish you had known at her age.” She took out her notebook and quill. 

“Well, if you’re asking for Esmerelda then it would probably be different. She would need to know the basics of the culture, the education system assuming she’s going into it. Let's see, what else is there.” 

Mildred spent the next few hours talking with her mother. They discussed all manner of subjects, from technology to recreation. From what she would need to get started, such as a national insurance number, to working and beyond. As they exhausted all topics they could think of, and Julie was getting tired after working all night in the hospital and not getting much sleep after Mildred’s adventure, Miss Hardbroom transferred into the mirror room. 

“Mildred Hubble. You should have been in bed over an hour ago. Ms Hubble I would appreciate if you could not keep your daughter up past curfew.” 

“Well met to you too Miss Hardbroom. Anyway dear, I’m going to bed as well. I’ll talk to you soon. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Mum.” 

And with that she was gone. 

“Well Mildred I don’t know what you’ve been talking to your mother about for the last 7 hours, but I expect you to go straight to sleep.” 

Before she could respond, she had been transferred to her room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mildred had known that she wouldn’t be able to sleep but had pretended so that Miss Hardbroom had believe she had. Once she was sure Miss Hardbroom was asleep, she commenced with step one of her plan: supplies. She was going to need paper after filling up two notebooks with notes. She walked stealthily but at a somewhat quick pace to the supply room. She picked up two packs of paper and 4 wells of ink. _Better too much than too little_ she thinks to herself. 

As she runs back, deciding she would be too obvious with the supplies, she trips over her shoelace. 

“Ahh sugar.” She had splattered the ink everywhere including her pyjamas. “What’s the cleaning spell?” 

“Mess all around me, 

be clean on the count of three. 

One 

Two 

Three” 

Nothing 

“Ok try again.” 

“Ink on the walls, ink on the floor 

Clean yourself up and let me off this chore.” 

That spell worked and had clean the corridor but not Mildred herself. 

“Oh well. I’ll just say I knocked a well off the table.” 

She rushed back got more ink and then went back to her room. 

She started by sorting her notes into categories. She had managed to get through about half of them before falling asleep at her desk, spilling more ink onto herself. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She was woken up in the morning by a knock at her door. 

“ahh. What. Umm. Come in,” 

Mildred wasn’t fully awake when Maud and Enid came in. 

“Millie we were worried when you weren’t at breakfast.” 

Maud was interrupted by Enid. 

“We thought you may have been taken by Agatha.” 

“She thought you might have been taken by Agatha. I see you were just sleeping.” 

“Yes, sorry. I was having trouble sleeping last night so I thought I'd do some studying.” 

She quickly bundled up the papers so her friends wouldn’t see she had lied. 

“Right well you appear to have spilt ink over yourself so you might want to get cleaned up. WE will be in the library, won’t we Enid.” 

“Yes mother.” 

Mildred had a shower and sent her pyjamas to be washed before heading to the library. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Mildred. I was thinking we should revise potions. That is the subject you are doing worst in.” 

“Hey to you as well Maud, Enid. First of the very blunt of you. Second, I was thinking of revising by myself. Sorry.” 

“Oh. Ok. I'll talk to you later.” 

Mildred couldn’t bear to see the look of sadness on Maud’s face, so she left quickly which in hindsight made it worse. 

She got some books from the shelves but rather than study the content, she studied how the content was written and grouped. 

After a couple of hours, she went back to her room and continued to sort (attending lunch and dinner). She got tired early tonight as she had gotten very little sleep the previous night. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, she had attended breakfast and made her excuses to get back to her room. Then she got to actually writing what she thought was going to be a small book. She had never been good with a quill and kept breaking the tip. After a full day of writing (and skipping lunch by accident), she had managed to write the first section. 

That night she made another trip to the supply room. She had run out of quills so that was the main purpose, but she also got more paper and ink just in case. She started to debate if she would have enough time to complete it. Given the she didn’t have magic, Mildred wondered how long Esmerelda would stay at Cackles. She didn’t exactly want to turn up at the Hallow mansion, so if Esmerelda left before she had finished the book, how would she get it to her? She doubted Ethel would give it to her. Would she be able to get Miss Cackle to get it to her? She wasn’t sure. 

Then there was the fact that she was sacrificing revision time. She needed all the time she could get but was writing this book. Surely it would be a better use of time to revise. But Esmerelda will be going in blind while she at least had some knowledge. She needed to do this. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks flew by. Mildred fell into a routine. Wake up at dawn, write, breakfast, write, lunch, write, dinner, write, bed several hours past dusk (lessons were suspended for revision). It led to her being tired. This led to mistakes and the ruining of pages. She ended up needing more paper even after being extra cautious and getting what she thought was too much. 

She managed to finish the book a few hours after dusk. Esmerelda had essentially been forced to stay at Cackles because her parents weren’t ready for her to go home. She had been helping some kids revise in the library, or so Mildred had heard as she hadn’t been there, preferring to ‘study’ in her room alone. She was worried that it was hurting her friendships because she kept offering excuses as to why she wouldn’t study with them. Her friends had stopped asking her after a week. Shaking that thought, her mind turned to binding the book. This is a thought that had come to her last week and she had already come up with a spell and had practiced on some of the papers she messed up on. Ensuring they were all in the correct order, she cast her spell. 

“Stack of sheets 

Along where one of the edges meets 

Bring them together 

Bind them in leather” 

With a satisfying whoosh, the papers were bound in a red leather. She had tried to get a design on it but wasn’t able to. After flicking through the book to ensure everything was in order, she went and had a very deep sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Such a deep sleep that she woke up halfway through breakfast. She rushed getting changed putting half her clothes on back to front, inside out or both except her socks which lay forgotten on the floor. She rushed down to the dining hall and saw Esmerelda not really talking to her friends but more pretending she was a part of the conversation. 

Mildred was more than a little nervous as she approached Esmerelda. 

“Hi Esmerelda, I err … did a … I mean I ummm. Sorry.” 

Esmerelda put a smile on. 

“Thank you Mildred. And thank you for saving both Ethel and I from the castle.” 

Mildred blushed. She hadn’t really thought about the fact they would have been trapped as Agatha’s annihilation spell collapsed the school. 

“Yes I … I wrote you a book.” 

As Mildred had said this very fast, Esmerelda couldn’t understand her. 

“Pardon?” 

“I wrote you a book. It’s a bunch of information on the ordinary world. My mum told me most of the information. I did some illustrations. They help me to concentrate. It's split into sections. You probably shouldn’t read them together. I would read the first chapter as soon as possible but then look at a section when you need it. I might be useful to read the technology part soon. The magic world doesn’t seem to have much of it. Also mum says to contact her if you have any questions. Her contact information's in the first chapter.” 

As she started to pull the book out of her bag, she added. 

“It got a bit out of control.” 

She looked at Esmerelda and thought she might have said something wrong. Esmerelda still wore a smile but now there was more than a hint of sadness. Esmerelda took the book from Mildred. 

“Thank you. This is an amazing gift Mildred. Thank you.” 

“Some of the contact information may not make sense without the technology section.” 

And with that Mildred started to skip to the food table. 

“Mille,” Mildred turned back to Esmerelda, “you might want to get dressed again, you appear to have some things on inside out.” 

“Oh. Thank you.” 

She turned towards the door and to her room to get dressed properly. Well properly, but still without socks. 


	2. Esmerelda

Agatha had been defeated once again. Mildred had got everyone to band together to stop her annihilation spell and reversed the other spells. Agatha and Miss Gullett were trapped in the painting. Everything was great. 

Well, except for for Esmerelda. She had lost her magic. She was no longer a witch. Her entire existence up until that point had been learning how to take over the family business, to be the best witch possible. But that was no longer possible. She was mad at herself. She had let herself be tricked into giving up her magic. She had been mad at Ethel at first, but she was her sister and she could see she had only acted that way because their parents hadn’t cared about her, primarily because the code said everything went to the eldest. Besides, it was too much like the Rosemary situation. And now she was stuck in this meeting with her parents. 

“What do you mean she is no longer a witch?” A rather short blonde woman yelled. 

“She was tricked into giving them to Agatha.” Mrs Cackle, another short and blonde woman, although considerably plumper on account of her sweet tooth. 

“You think I am going to believe that Esme is stupid enough to do that. Now if you would like to tell us what actually happened.” 

Miss Hardbroom, the severe potions mistress, cut in. 

“What Miss Cackle said is true, I'm sure your daughter will back that up.” She gave Esmerelda a glare. 

All Esmerelda could manage was a solitary nod. 

“I thought your mum and I raised you to be smart. Now we find you have voluntarily given up your magic.” 

“Your fathers right. We raised you better than this.” 

Esmerelda had grown weary of her parent's interests and had started to care more about what she wanted, but this hurt. She wanted to defend herself but found herself unable, partially because she feared speaking out of line and partially because she blamed herself as well. 

Mrs Hallow turned to Miss Cackle. 

“And where is this Agatha of yours now. I suppose we should get Esmerelda’s power back from her.” 

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible Mrs Hallow. Agatha is trapping in this painting,” she gestured towards the picture containing her twin and Miss Gullett. “she will not be allowed out under any circumstance. There is a list of people who are willing to give up their magic. We could …" 

“You think we would allow the Hallow name be besmirched by using the magic of criminals or the infirm? I would rather disin …" Mrs Hallow had gotten out of her seat. Catching what she was about to say, she sat back down and reworded the sentence. “I would rather see her integrated in the ordinary world than ruin our name in that way.” 

“Mrs Hallow if you would please …" 

“No Miss Cackle. You have failed. Come on Triton. Let’s go.” 

And, before anyone could stop her, she transferred her husband and herself away. 

Esmerelda was left crying. Her mother had threatened to … to … and weren’t letting her have her powers back. 

“Esmerelda.” Miss Cackle came other to her and put her arm on her shoulder. “We will find a way to get you your powers back ok.” She magiced a hanky and passed it to Esmerelda. “Feel free to stay here for as long as you need. Ok?" 

Esmerelda manage a single nod again. 

“I will be back soon. I need to talk to the other girls.” 

And with that, Esmerelda was left alone. She took five minutes to herself and then walked towards her room. 

She was met with these looks. Some were pity, some judgemental of her situation but the worst were utter disgust at what she had done along with tutting. Several people offered some words. Mostly “Sorry” and “I’m sure you’ll get your magic back”. Esmerelda wished she could believe them. 

After completing what felt like a walk of shame, she made it to her room where she burst out crying again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking a day to herself where she didn’t leave her room, save for food, she decided to help the lower years study. Sure, she didn’t have magic, but she still had the knowledge. She made her way down to the library to a parade of what had become the usual remarks. When there, she made her way to the table where Maud and Enid were sitting. 

“No Mildred today?” She questioned as the trio were usually inseparable. 

“No. She said that she needed to study by herself because she was going to revise the basics that she should have known before she got here.” Maud had sounded so rejected. “She studied by herself yesterday as well.” 

“You know, Mildred is smart, even if she can’t always show it. If she is in her room, there is every chance that she is studying.” 

“See no need to worry.” Enid butted in. 

“I guess. I just worry she thinks she’s holding us back and that’s why she won’t study with us.” 

“Mildred is lucky to have you as friends and she will ask you if she needs help.” She wasn’t sure that was true but thought she’d convinced Maud. 

“I’m sorry about your powers by the way.” 

Esmerelda wasn’t sure if she managed to keep a neutral face at that comment. She had been fed up of it after the first few comments, but they had just kept coming. 

“Thank you. What are you studying anyway?” 

“Duplication spells.” 

She spent the rest of the day fielding questions from those studying and deflecting comments and questions about herself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next week, she continued to aid in student's revision whist hiding how she was truly feeling over her situation. She also tried to speak to Ethel. But she could never find her. Her first attempt was to use a locator spell. When she realised she couldn’t, it rather took the wind out of her sails and she sulked in her room until dinner. Ethel wasn’t there either. 

It was just before another meeting with her parents that she finally saw her sister. 

“Hey, Ethel. How are you? I haven’t seen you for a while.” 

“Don’t you think there’s a reason for that.” 

That was the only sentence Esmerelda got out of her sister before she was left alone as Ethel stormed out. 

Left in her sister’s room, Esmerelda once again let her emotions out at the admission Ethel had been avoiding her. Why was she avoiding her? Was she ashamed of Esmerelda? She started to blame Ethel again. How could she judge her when she was the reason she was without powers? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stayed in Ethel’s room for a bit longer and had to run to get to the meeting with her parents. She knocked on the door to Miss Cackles office. 

“Come in.” 

“Hey Miss Cackle. Well met father. Is mother not coming today?” 

“No. She has to stay at work.” 

Typical. Her mother couldn’t be bothered to show up. And her father hadn’t returned her greeting. She would be without dinner for doing that. 

“Alright Mr Hallow. I think it would be in Esmerelda’s interests to go home. Whilst we appreciate her helping the younger students revise, she shouldn’t have to be reminded about what she lost.” 

“You mean what she gave up. Absolutely not. We have a strict schedule to keep and we are not ready for her to come home until the end of the school year. Is that all you wanted to talk about?” 

Of course that’s what he’s worried about 

“Mr Hallow if you would just …" 

“Is that it?” 

“Yes” Miss Cackle bow her head slightly. 

“Then goodbye.” And, with that, he transferred out. 

Esmerelda started crying again. Miss Cackle assumed the same position as before. 

“We really do appreciate your help Esmerelda. You have been incredibly helpful. I promise you will get your powers back.” 

The more she was told that, the less she believed it. She was never going to get her powers back. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After staying in Miss Cackles office until dinner, Esmerelda went back to the library. She was interrupted by Enid. 

“Hey Esmerelda. Can you come and help me brew an antidote for common poisons? I would ask Maud, but I think she has studied enough potions.” 

“Sure.” 

She wasn’t sure this was a good idea. It might make her miss being able to do it by herself. Nonetheless, after insisting on getting Miss Hardbroom’s permission to do it under her supervision, all three of them went to the potions lab. 

“Ok. So, what ingredients are included in the antidote.” 

Esmerelda always thought it was better for the student to say it themselves. She would only give hints unless Enid was really stuck. 

“Umm. Standard herbs, anise, saffron and ground charcoal.” 

“Anything else?” 

“I’m assuming yes. Err...” She stared into the distance as she thought about the answer, “I don’t know.” 

“Atropine. Comes from plant in the nightshade family.” 

“You would have thought I would remember that one.” 

As Esmerelda continued to help with the potion, she felt more and more distant from everything. She would never be able to make a potion again. She continued to help Enid and maybe she had managed to keep an expression of contentment. Once they had managed to finish the potion, Miss Hardbroom came to inspect it. 

“Perfectly adequate. If you could remember it and not have to rely on Esmerelda so much, you would have a passing grade. Now if you would clean up, I will get back to my office.” 

She transferred out before a response could be made. 

“Thank you Esmerelda.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Esmerelda left her to clean up and went to her room. She couldn’t do this. She had to get home. At least there she could do stuff that didn’t involve magic. Here she was trapped. The only thing she could do to alleviate boredom was to tutor magic. But she couldn’t go home. But she had to do something else. But what. Her life was so intrinsically linked to magic that she didn’t know what else she could do. 

The only things she could think that would work, would break the rules. She ended up with a headache and nothing to do. She ended up falling asleep fully dressed and on top of the covers. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Two weeks after she had lost her magic, Esmerelda was at breakfast. She was sitting with her friends but wasn’t listening to their conversation. They hadn’t seemed to realise anything was wrong. That she wasn’t really there. Since her potions experience, she had gotten worse. She was helping less, spending more time in her room; bored. 

“Hi Esmerelda, I err … did a … I mean I ummm. Sorry.” 

She turned around to see Mildred, her uniform inside out. Finding the fake smile that had so often adorned her face recently in the face of yet another sorry, she realised she hadn’t talked to Mildred since the castle almost collapsed. 

“Thank you Mildred. And thank you for saving both Ethel and I from the castle.” 

Mildred then spoke so fast that she hadn’t caught what was said and had to get Mildred to repeat it. 

“I wrote you a book. It’s a bunch of information on the ordinary world. My mum told me most of the information. I did some illustrations. They help me to concentrate. It's split into sections. You probably shouldn’t read them together. I would read the first chapter as soon as possible but then look at a section when you need it. I might be useful to read the technology part soon. The magic world doesn’t seem to have much of it. Also mum says to contact her if you have any questions. Her contact information's in the first chapter.” 

This was said only slightly slower, but Esmerelda managed to hold onto the words. As Mildred took said book out of her bag, she was unable to hold her expression and, whilst the smile was still there, she could feel the sadness there. This was the first time someone had admitted that she might not get her powers back. And looking at the book, it was big. Bigger than some in the library to be sure. 

“It got a bit out of control.” 

A bit out of control? That’s a bit? She took the book from Mildred and saw sympathy in her eyes. Mildred knew what she was going through, to an extent. She had come from a non-magical background. She went through what she would go through. Seeing Mildred filled her with hope. 

“Thank you. This is an amazing gift Mildred. Thank you.” 

And she meant it. The idea that Mildred would spend so much time, which she should have spent revising, to help her was amazing. 

“Some of the contact information may not make sense without the technology section.” 

She was aware that technology was an important part of ordinary life, so it would make sense that communication was done with technology. By the time she looked up Mildred had already gone to get food. 

“Mille, you might want to get dressed again, you appear to have some things on inside out.” 

It was the least she could do to help Mildred. She was going to have to teach her a lot before her exams as a thank you as well. Also, Miss Hardbroom would definitely have been a lot worse. She didn’t catch that she had used Mildred’s nickname. 

“Oh. Thank you.” 

She saw Mildred turn to get changed, finished off her breakfast and headed to her room. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once she got to her room, she opened the book. Following Mildred’s advice, she started to read the first chapter. It was the basics of how to get started in the ordinary world. It served as an overview of life and the topics would be covered in more detail in later chapters. When she got to Ms Hubble’s contact information, she found that Mildred was right, it didn’t make any sense. 

Home phone number: 01632 960492 

Mobile phone number: 07700 900394 

Email address [ JulieHubble@StJohnsHospital.com ](mailto:JulieHubble@StJohnsHospital.com)

Address: 

Julie Hubble 

Flat 402 

15 New Street 

Skipton 

BD23 1SE 

The address she did get. There were also instructions on how to get into the flat block if she wished. She was so engrossed in the book with many illustrations, that she forgot to get lunch. 

She then read the technology chapter. She learnt that the phone numbers were the equivalent of a mirror except often without video. They had more kinds of technology than she would have thought possible. They had managed to overcome the problems the mages just use magic to fix. She found herself impressed with how the ordinary world worked. 

After reading the chapters Mildred had told her to, she looked through the contents page and saw a sub-chapter for recreation that was titled flying. This intrigue her as she thought of flying as magical. She went on to read about paragliding and wingsuits and was again impressed. As she finished the section, she felt supported for the first time since losing her magic. She felt like she could live without it. 


	3. Ethel

Agatha had been defeated once again. Mildred had got everyone to band together to stop her annihilation spell and reversed the other spells. Agatha and Miss Gullett were trapped in the painting. Everything was great. 

Ha. Right. Nothing was great. Ethel had permanently ruined her sister's life by taking her magic. The whole school hated her. She couldn’t bear to look at her sister, so she had taken to avoiding her at all costs. Revising outside so that she wouldn’t find her, eating after her sister left the hall, not going anywhere her sister might show up. 

This however meant that she couldn’t insult Mildred as she didn’t see her. Mildred was being hailed as a hero. She had saved the school again. Everyone had saved the school, not just Mildred and she had been the one who had brought Mildred back. That should have counted for something. But no, she was the one who had lost her sisters powers and let Agatha in. Life was so unfair. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nature wasn’t something that Ethel really cared about. Her favourite spot for revision right now was in the middle of the woods so she wouldn’t be found. Settling down in the clearing with a statue once again, she got out her botany guide. Her grade in botany was always letting her down. Fluctuating between A* and A and, once, B. the only way she could impress her teachers was to get straight A*’s. 

Her parents were another matter. She was always a disappointment. Never living up to the example that Esmerelda set or only doing what Esmerelda had already done. She sent a bolt of light at a group of bird, never intending to hit them. She found it somewhat relaxing, so she continued to do it, making sure she didn’t do any harm. Miss Hardbroom would probably find out and give her a detention mucking out cows that they inexplicably have now. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preferring to be on her own, she had snuck into the kitchen to get her lunch there, but dinner was a different matter. She found herself outside of the Hall looking for her sister. Upon seeing her having dinner, she retreated to the corner and waited for her to leave. _At least she’s in there. I don’t want to have to wait out here until she gets in and_ _then_ _leaves. Thank the gods that she’s normally in early._

She watched as Drucilla wondered into the hall. _Some friend she is. Hasn't tried to make me feel better, hasn’t cared about me and now she’s off to Pentangles._ The only part of that she knew was that her ‘friend’ was going to Pentangles. Not that that mattered to Ethel. 

She had to wait a long time for Esmerelda to leave to the point where dinner was nearly over. Thankfully, she wasn’t spotted by anyone because that would have led to rumours which she didn’t want. After getting food, she went to sit by Dru. 

“Where have you been? I saved you a seat.” 

“I was revising as you should be.” 

There was a couple of minutes pause in the conversation before Drucilla picked it back up. 

“Apparently your sister’s not going to get her magic back. Is that true?” 

“Of course it’s not! There are plenty of ways to get her magic back.” Ethel had raised her voice. Whether this was because she was genuinely annoyed at it or if she just thought she should.   


“But your parents aren’t letting them happen.” 

“You believe what you want. I know my parents better than anyone.” 

She found that her dinner was finished so she left. She was right. She did know her parent better than anyone and they would totally refuse methods to get her sister’s magic back. They were so concerned with image. She hated them entirely. They were almost as bad as Mildred. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, she continued to study under the watchful eye of this girl, wondering what she did for her statue to be hidden in the woods. It couldn’t have been anything good. Then, one afternoon, Miss Hardbroom suddenly transferred into the clearing. 

Ethel was very surprised to see her teacher. 

“Well met, Miss Hardbroom.” 

“Yes. Well met Ethel.” 

“May I inquire as to what you are doing here?” She talked more formally to the teachers to impress them. 

“You may. I came to make sure you were studying. You haven’t really been in the library.” 

“No. I thought I might try revising in nature.” 

“Right. I will see you at dinner.” Ethel was surprised at how abrupt Miss Hardbroom ended the conversation. 

“Until then Miss Hardbroom.” 

“Until then.” 

After Miss Hardbroom was gone, Ethel sat back down. She hadn’t even realised she’d stood up. 

_I bet she hasn’t checked to make sure that Mildred’s studying. Great even she hates me._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day after lunch, Ethel went back to her room to get a book to study from. That was when she heard a knock at the door. She turned and saw Esmerelda walk in. 

_Oh_ _great this should be fun. Why do you want to see me? I screwed up your life._

“Hey, Ethel. How are you? I haven’t seen you for a while.” 

“Don’t you think there’s a reason for that.” 

Without even thinking, she stormed out of her room and back to her clearing. She started to fire spells off at nothing. How could she have done that. She admitted that she was avoiding her. Not only that but, for whatever reason, Esme had wanted to talk to her and she hadn’t let her. She wanted to talk to her but after this incident, she couldn’t. 

She sat there staring at her book, but she was reading. She was thinking about how much she hated everything and how, if Mildred hadn’t released Agatha, none of this would have happened. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She was once again waiting outside the hall for breakfast. Of course, this wouldn’t have been necessary if her parents hadn’t insisted Esmerelda stay here. Their silly schedule that they broke whenever it was convenient for them but, if their children broke, they would be confined to their rooms until the day after next. Hypocrites. 

That’s when she saw Mildred running through. 

_The girl can’t even get dressed properly. How is she supposed to pass her exams?_

Mildred came out way too quickly to have eaten breakfast. Presumably Miss Hardbroom had told her to get changed properly, maybe she had even given her detention. Then Esmerelda walked out with a red book that she hadn’t seen before. She wished that she was talking to her so she could read it herself. Esme had always allowed her to read her books. 

When she entered the hall, all she heard was people talking about Mildred. How Mildred had written Esmerelda a book on ordinary life. Ethel was disgusted with her. What gave her the right to interfere in her family's affairs? Mildred was always going to be the bane of her life 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Having eaten her breakfast to that drone, which only got worse, she went back to her room. She figured that Esmerelda wouldn’t bother to come and talk to her, so she stayed in her room. Taking a book off of her shelf, she began to study spell science. She went down to lunch and did her usual routine. However, Esmerelda didn’t show up. About 5 minutes before the end of lunch, she bit the bullet and entered, hoping that Esmerelda wouldn’t show. 

She didn’t. However, the lunch still wasn’t pleasant. It was still all about Mildred. Apparently, Esme had called her ‘Millie’. She couldn’t imagine her using Mildred’s nickname. It was like they were friends because of a book. Ethel refused to accept that. 

Dinner was much of the same as lunch, Esmerelda wasn’t there, everyone was talking about Mildred. Ethel didn’t like it so ate her dinner as fast as possible. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sitting in her room afterwards. She turned to the door to watch open to reveal her sister. 

“What do you want?” 

It had come out a bit harsher than she had wanted. 

“I want to talk to you. We haven’t really done that since Agatha’s takeover attempt.” 

So that’s what she was calling it. To Ethel, it was the day that she had ruined her sister’s life. 

“Don’t you want to talk to your new friend Millie?” 

“Millie? Oh, you mean Mildred. Why did you call her Millie?” 

“You did.” 

Esme gave her a confused look. “Did I? When?” 

“When she gave you that stupid book.” 

“I didn’t notice. And this book isn’t stupid. It has been very informative. And don’t say anything about it being bad because it implies that I won’t get my magic back. It was incredibly kind of Mildred to do this for me and it would mean a lot if you could try and give her credit for it.” 

“Fine.” 

“Now.” Esme gave the biggest smile she had seen since a while before Agatha’s takeover attempt, “Why were you avoiding me?” 

“I wasn’t.” 

This was probably the weakest lie she had ever told. She had already admitted that it was true. 

“Ok. Then why haven’t I seen you for more than ten seconds in the last fortnight?” 

“I didn’t think you would want to speak to me.” She paused for a couple of seconds and added, “And I couldn’t bear to see you.” 

The silence seemed to last a lifetime. They looked at each other, trying to figure out what words should be said in this moment. For Ethel, she just hoped her sister would be too mad at her. She told herself that her sister had sought her out, she couldn’t be that mad. It was Esmerelda who broke the silence. 

“Well. I have wanted to talk to you. And you not wanting to see me shows that you’ve realised you made a mistake and feel bad for it. In my first year I told someone a secret that I assumed they knew. It then got out of hand and a girl, Rosemary, was hurt. Her parents withdrew her from school. I think about her a lot. How miserable I've made her life. You will learn to live with any mistakes you make and you’re not to blame for them.” 

“You don’t blame me?” 

“No. You acted in the way you thought was appropriate. It wasn’t, but you know for next time.” Ethel let out a sigh. 

“What next time Agatha tries to take over?” 

“Maybe not, but next time the school’s in danger.” 

“What and let Mildred save the school again.” 

Esme shook her head. “You have to admit, she has a knack for saving the school.” 

“Unfortunately, she does.” 

Esmerelda turned to walk out before turning around. 

“I’m going to tell Millie you said that.” 

She then hurried out the door. 

“Don’t you dare... And don’t call her Millie.” 


	4. Maud

Agatha had been defeated once again. Mildred had got everyone to band together to stop her annihilation spell and reversed the other spells. Agatha and Miss Gullett were trapped in the painting. Everything was great. 

Hopefully. Mildred had forgiven her. Right? All that was left now was the end of year exams. If that wasn’t stressful enough, she had to ensure Mildred and Enid passed so they could stay. She didn’t know who was harder to control. Was it Mildred, who, whist she did care about studying, was years behind and had a tendency to get distracted, or was it Enid, who would rather go off and do other things, but had the knowledge expected of a first-year. Just about. 

The events of the past day had somewhat tired her out. You're headteachers evil twin trying to take over the school again would do that. But she was still concerned about her friendship with Mildred. She had gotten her expelled. Although it was for her safety and she was allowed back in, Maud felt that she might have betrayed her friend’s trust by telling Miss Hardbroom. Although Mildred had seemed fine with it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Maud was aware that Mildred had gone to talk to her mother on the mirror. She was, however, surprised to find that she was still there after dinner. 

“Well Enid, I guess we better study without her.” 

“Really Maud, studying? The school was almost destroyed, and you want to study? You need to liven up. No studying, we are having fun.” 

“Enid, exams are a month away. We need to study.” 

“A month away. That’s plenty of time. It's not every day that your head’s evil twin tries to take control of the school with the aid of a pupil and then throws a hissy fit when she doesn’t get what she wants and tries to destroy the school.” 

Seeing that she wouldn’t get anywhere with Enid today, she let out a silent sigh. 

“You can go and have fun. I will pass this exam.” 

“You’re going to pass the exam anyway. It's like you’re allergic to fun.” 

“I want to get as good a mark as possible and that involves studying. Also, you do need to study to pass and stay in the school.” 

“Well enjoy your book, I’m off to make use of this fine evening.” 

She watched Enid turn her back and walk off. She waited so she wouldn’t follow her but then headed off in the same direction as her friend to her bedroom. There, she sat at her desk and did revision before going to bed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Maud went down to breakfast. After getting what can only be described as slop, she went to sit next to Enid. 

“Did you have enough fun yesterday?” 

“Never. Did you learn anything new yesterday?” 

“Yes. I forgot that …" That’s all Maud managed to get out before Enid interrupted her. 

“Boring.” 

“Maybe for you, but you are going to revise today.” 

“Nope. I have plans to switch some labels in the potions cupboard.” Maud couldn’t control her sigh at Enid’s plan 

“One, I would never let you do that …" 

“Boring.” 

“Two,” Stressing the word and glaring at Enid for the interruption, “you are studying today.” 

“You can’t make me.” Enid began to tease her. 

“If you can revise for the next two days,” Maud paused as she brought herself to say the next part, “I will ‘have fun’ with you.” 

“Deal.” Enid instantly changed her mood. 

“Where is Millie anyway?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe she was kidnapped by Agatha.” 

Maud didn’t know how Enid was always coming up with these kinds of things. 

“That is definitely not what has happened. Let’s finish up here and then find Mildred.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Maud led Enid to Mildred’s room. After knocking on the door, she heard mumbling followed by a “come in.” 

Stepping into the room, they saw Mildred barely awake and sitting at her desk. She appeared to have spilt a vial of ink on her pyjamas. Maud wondered how Mildred had managed to get so much on herself and in her hair. 

“Millie, we were worried when you weren’t at breakfast.” 

Her friend turned to face her and had circles under her eyes. She had clearly been up most of the night. Maud went to speak again but Enid beat her to it. 

“We thought you may have been taken by Agatha.” 

_Did you have to say that._ Maud thought. 

“She thought you might have been taken by Agatha. I see you were just sleeping.” 

“Yes, sorry. I was having trouble sleeping last night so I thought I'd do some studying.” 

Mildred then bundled up her papers rather quickly. This was kind of suspicious but, at the same time, Mildred was sleep deprived, so it was probably just that. 

“Right well you appear to have spilt ink over yourself so you might want to get cleaned up. WE will be in the library, won’t we Enid.” 

Despite the earlier agreement, Maud still felt like she had to strongarm Enid to do it. 

“Yes mother.” 

_Why? Why was that necessary?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Ok Enid,” Maud had quietened hear voice as they entered the library. “you go get us a table; I'm going to get us some books.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

_Seriously. Do you have to refer to me as though I'm your_ _superior_ _?_

Maud went and looked up some potions books. She walked up and down the shelves with them on, looking for some that Mildred and Enid would be able to understand as well as a couple of more advanced ones for herself. She took her time to get the books. She was going to be talking to Mildred. This was a big deal. They hadn’t had a big conversation since … yeah. Once she had gotten all the books she needed, she went and sat down next to Enid. 

“Ok. So I thought we would revise …" 

“Hey look there’s Millie.” 

Maud ignored the fact that she was interrupted once again and turned to look at Mildred. She still looked tired, but she was clean. Right. Ok. 

“Hey Mildred. I was thinking we should revise potions. That is the subject you are doing worst in.” 

_Well that didn’t come out right._

“Hey to you as well Maud, Enid. First of the very blunt of you.” Y _our telling me_ “Second, I was thinking of revising by myself. Sorry.” Mildred turned away quickly and left to get some books. 

Maud was left deflated. She didn’t want to speak to her. That was it. She had ruined their friendship. At least Mildred leaving quickly meant she didn’t see Maud’s reaction, even if the swiftness of her departure that was worse than the departure itself. Enid brought her back to herself. 

“You know Mildred has every right to study on her own.” 

“Yes. It's just … right potions.” 

“I am here to talk if you need.” 

“Thank you.” 

Maud spent the next couple of hours dividing her attention between helping Enid and looking at Mildred. She kept jumping between books. There was no way that she was learning anything like that. When Mildred left, she was able to concentrate better. By the end of the day, she was sure that Enid had gain some information she could use the pass the potions test. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast, Maud and Enid had been there for much if the morning going through what they would revise today, when Mildred finally come in. She looked even more tired than yesterday. Maud decided that she must have stayed up late to study. _At least she was trying_. Once she had gotten her food, she sat down next to Enid. 

“Hey you two. How are you today?” 

“Good.” Come the reply from both girls. Maud added, “And you?” 

“I’m good.” 

“Are you going to revise with us today?” 

“Sorry. No. I need to revise the stuff I should have known before coming here.” 

Maud managed to keep it together this time because she was so what expecting the answer. 

“I am more than happy to help you with that Mildred.” 

“I know but you don’t need to revise it. You need to revise stuff that isn’t already crammed into your head.” 

In her usual chipper manner, Enid chimed in. “See you don’t need to study.” 

“Enid, everyone needs to revise. But, Mildred, it is no problem for me to help you.” 

“I know but I'm going to do this alone.” 

“Ok.” 

The next few minutes passed with awkward conversation before Mildred left for her room. 

“You know Maud, you should just talk to her about it.” 

“I can’t. Then she knows.” 

“Maud. That is the worst excuse I have ever heard. And I've heard Mildred’s excuses.” 

“Let’s just go and revise.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They made their way to the library. Sitting down at a table, they discussed what to revise. They had just settled on duplication spells when Esmerelda walked into the library. Maud was confused about this. _Without her powers, how was she supposed to_ _learn magic._ Esmerelda saw Maud and Enid and walked over. 

“No Mildred today?” 

Maud held herself together. No. Mildred hadn’t really been there for her since the incident. 

“No. She said that she needed to study by herself because she was going to revise the basics that she should have known before she got here. She studied by herself yesterday as well.” 

“You know, Mildred is smart, even if she can’t always show it. If she is in her room, there is every chance that she is studying.” 

Hearing Esmerelda call Mildred smart was reassuring. She also agreed with her second point, her tiredness being evidence of such. 

“See no need to worry.” Enid’s words did nothing to help Maud. 

“I guess. I just worry she thinks she’s holding us back and that’s why she won’t study with us.” 

That was what she had said that morning. 

“Mildred is lucky to have you as friends and she will ask you if she needs help.” 

Maud didn’t think that was true for one moment. She could tell that Esmerelda didn’t either. The thought of Mildred struggling but not feeling like she could get help was too much for Maud, so she changed the subject. 

“I’m sorry about your powers by the way.” 

“Thank you. What are you studying anyway?” 

“Duplication spells.” 

Esmerelda studied with them for around half an hour before moving to help other people. Maud and Enid studied other kinds of spells for the remainder of the day. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of fun had arrived. Maud had had a nightmare the previous night about what they were going to do. They had slipped some coughing potion into the Miss Hardbroom’s drink. It was only supposed to make her cough, but she had a reaction to it and had developed a rash and was throwing up everywhere. When they had confessed, they were expelled. 

“Are you ready to have fun?” Enid had brought her back yet again in an overexcited manner. 

“Woooooooo.” Maud had no attempt to sound excited. 

“Come on. More enthusiasm.” 

Maud relented and put some effort in. “Wooooooooooo.” 

“There. Now first, ground trampolines.” 

Enid led Maud round the back of the school and set the ground up to bounce them. Maud step on and immediately fell off. Once she got back on, she was able to enjoy it. She tuned Enid out and concentrated on the sky and the surrounding woods. There was a beauty to it that she hadn’t really considered before. 

“Maud. Maaaauuuuuud.” 

She snapped out of her state and stared at her friend. 

“I could watch you all day however this next part is time sensitive.” 

“What do you have planned?” Maud didn’t trust that Enid wasn’t going to potentially get them in trouble. 

“We are going to put a coughing potion in Miss Hardbroom’s tea.” 

“No Enid. I had a dream about this. It goes wrong and we get expelled.” 

“Your dreams are unrealistic. It's not like Miss Hardbroom is actually going to see us. We'll put it in in the kitchen.” 

Maud shook her head. “You’ve been planning this for a while haven’t you.” 

“Yes. And you did promise me a day of fun.” 

“Fine.” 

And that is how Maud found herself looking into the kitchen. Her task was to distract Miss Tapioca so Enid could slip the potion in. 

“Hey Miss.” She stepped into the room. 

As expected, Miss Tapioca turned from what she was doing and started yelling at Maud. 

“Get out. Students aren’t allowed in here.” 

“But Miss I just wanted to … um.” She didn’t have to finish the sentence. 

“I don’t care. Now get out before I get Miss Hardbroom.” 

“But Miss.” She then saw Enid give her a thumbs up. “Ok bye. She hurried out before the threat could be followed through. As she rounded the corner, she met Enid. 

“So small problem.” 

“Oh Enid. What is it?” 

“The tea hadn’t been poured so I had to put it in the kettle. That means Miss Cackle will also get some.” 

“Enid.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that’s how the next two weeks went. Two days of studying followed by a day of ‘fun’. Maud did enjoy the parts were Enid and herself weren’t breaking rules. There was one day were Maud was able to get extra studying in. Enid had said someone about getting Esmerelda’s help or something. Maud hadn’t really been listening. Mildred had offered a variety of excuses on why she wouldn’t study with them. Maud concluded that Mildred didn’t want to be friends with them. She had left her former friend to her own devices. 

She was eating her breakfast one morning when she saw Mildred come rushing in before changing to a nervous stutter as she approached Esmerelda. Her clothes had been put on entirely wrong. Maud wasn’t sure that any of the clothes were on correctly. She had noticed Mildred getting progressively more tired. 

Maud watched on as Mildred gave Esmerelda a red book. She couldn’t hear the conversation and didn’t know what was going on. It wasn’t long before Mildred went off to get her food. 

“Millie, you might want to get dressed again, you appear to have some things on inside out.” 

She watched as Mildred turned back towards the door. Esmerelda followed close behind and then the hall erupted into talk as what had just transpired. 

Felicity walked over to Maud and Enid. 

“Did you know she was writing that?” She had her maglet out ready to write down whatever they said. 

“No. What was she writing? What actually happened?” Maud was very confused. 

“We don’t know what she’s been doing recently. I thought she was studying.” Enid added. 

“Well Mildred has written Esmerelda a book on life in the ordinary world. I don’t know how she wrote so much in the time she’s had.” She put her Maglet away. “I’ll see you later.” 

“See Maud, Mildred wasn’t avoiding you.” 

“But what if …" 

“Just talk to her. Look here she is.” 

Mildred had just walked through the door. She was properly dress now and went to get her food. Maud stared at her thoughtfully until she approached her. 

“So.” Maud decided to start the conversation. “You wrote an entire book in two weeks?” 

“Yes. It's just that Esmerelda is going into the unknown so I wanted to help.” 

“So that’s what you’ve been doing.” 

“Yes. I'm sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t want to distract you from revision.” 

“So, you don’t blame me for getting you expelled?” 

“No. You acted in the way you thought was appropriate. I imagine I haven’t help with that.” 

Maud felt a wave of relief rush over her. Mildred didn’t hate her. She still had her best friend. She looked back at the last two weeks and saw how much she had worried for nothing. The despair when she decided that Mildred blamed her. It was over now. 

“No Millie you really didn’t. Now after all that work you need to have fun.” Enid spoke for the first time in the conversation. 

“No Enid. I need to revise as much as possible.” Mildred turned back to Maud. “Should we start with potions? I hear it’s what I'm worst at.” 

Maud couldn’t contain a smile. 

“Oh Enid. I'm going to have to end our agreement.” 

“Boo.” 

“What agreement?” 


	5. Miss Hardbroom

Agatha had been defeated once again. Mildred had got everyone to band together to stop her annihilation spell and reversed the other spells. Agatha and Miss Gullett were trapped in the painting. Everything was great.

For the most part anyway. The only glaring problem that Miss  Hardbroom could think of was Esmerelda’s magic.  Miss  Hardbroom was always one who would come up with solutions. But there were none; none that the Hallows hadn’t shot down anyway. They really riled Miss  Hardbroom up. They thought themselves so important  that they were blind to the real world. Their threats against their own, and best, daughter showed such a lack of empathy that Miss  Hardbroom wondered if they would care if half the world died but didn’t hurt them.  T hat 's what she found herself shouting about to Miss Pentangle.

“And then she had the gall to tell Miss Cackle that she had failed . No, dear, you have failed to grasp the basics of not being a sociopath.”

Her voice got louder as she got to the end.

“Calm down Hiccup. This is a trying time for all.”

“I would accept that if I felt that they had changed because of this, but they didn’t.”

“Darling, I know you are angry but, you cannot help in  this state. Are you glad to have Mildred back?”

Miss  Hardbroom tensed up even more somehow. 

“That girl. I sent her home for her protection only to find her in Miss Cackle’s office. And then , when I to ld her to go home, she revealed herself to Agatha. I try my  best but she is just impossible.”

“And where would you be if she was easy. I know you see Indigo in her, but this is a different situation .”

“This is not about Indigo. This is about her inability to follow simple instructions, her lack of competence and  her impulsiveness that gets her into situations that should be for teachers to be in.”

She had gotten out of her seat. Miss  Hardbroom knew that her attitude had stemmed from In digo. She had found things to dislike about Mildred because of the connection. She was leaving out the good parts  like her compassion. She thought about Mildred’s expression when she couldn’t free Miss Cackle. It had pained her to see. That was the first time she had felt sorry for the girl.

“Oh Crickey! Hecate did you know it’s nine o’clock?”

“No. I should have done my duty an hour ago. I'll see you soon Pipsqueak.”

Miss Pentangle didn’t get a chance to reply .

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss  Hardbroom had almost completed her rounds. She only had Mildred Hubble’s room left. She  looked in to see that the girl wasn’t there.  _ That girl is out of bed again. _ Miss  Hardbroom had grown accust om ed to this. She was  grateful that Mildred’s was the last room so that she wouldn’t have to stop her round to search for her . A quick locator spell told Miss  Hardbroom she was in the mirror room.  _ S _ _ ti _ _ ll? _ _ She has been in there since two. _ She transferred into the room.

She was indeed still on the mirror to her mother. She seemed to have taken a lot of notes during this call. She wondered what they were about.  T h is  obviously wasn’t a witching lesson since her mother wasn’t a witch.

“Mildred Hubble. You should have been in bed over an hour ago. Ms Hubble I would appreciate if you could not keep your daughter up past curfew.”

The girl jumped as per usual.

“Well met to you too Miss Hardbroom. Anyway dear, I’m going to bed as well. I’ll talk to you soon. Goodnight.”

She didn’t appreciate people talking back to her.

“Goodnight Mum.”

Julie disappeared from the mirror .

“Well Mildred I don’t know what you’ve been talking to your mother about for the last 7 hours, but I expect you to go straight to sleep.”

She transferred her to her room. Knowing that the girl could very easily not go to bed, Hecate went to checked on her. Walking to Mildred’s room , Miss  Hardbroom figured that that was enough time for Mildred to get ready, the opened the door half expecting not to see Mildred. But there she was, under the duvet and, probably not asleep yet, but at least trying. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into Miss Cackles office the next day to see her crying at her desk.

“Ada.” Ada looked up. “Are you okay?”

_ Stupid question Hecate. She's crying.  _ _ Of course _ _ she’s not okay. _

“Yes. Fine, fine.” She dabbed at her eyes with a hanky before  composing herself.

“Ada. What's wrong?”

“I failed her Hecate. I  shouldn't have gone and seen her.  I could have had stronger controls in place.  I could have …"

“Ada. You couldn’t have foreseen this. We didn’t know that Ethel would let her in. Once we d id know,  it was too late.”

Hecate didn’t know how to comfort people. She had considered emotions to be frivolous since Indigo. She  went to Ada,  knelt  down and put her arm on her shoulder, just like she had seen Ada do for Esmerelda. She felt Ada’s hand tough her own.

“But what if  …"

“You cannot dwell on the past. Everything would be fine if her parents  actually cared . That is what makes you , you. You care Ada and that is more than can be said for some people. ”

She was a bit  nastier than intended, but Miss Hardbro om was not too displeased.

“I suppose you’re right. I just want to get Esmerelda’s powers back .”

“And we will. But you need to think clearly.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss  Hardbroom was invisible in the library; spying on the students who were studying. There was a noticeable lack of both  Ethel and Mildred. She would have expected the former there because of her desire to attain a good grade. As for the later, Maud had managed to get  Enid there and Mildred was normally easier. 

She was about to go when Esmerelda came in. She wondered what the girl was doing here without her magic. Her initial guess was she was confident in getting her magic back, but something didn’t ring true there. She watched on as Esmerelda  approached Maud and Enid . Moving to allow herself to  eavesdrop , Miss  Hardbroom found that Mildred had decided to study the basics. She didn’t know wh y she needed to revise them after an entire year to doing so . 

Esmerelda then proceeded to help them revise duplication potions. Miss  Hardbroom was both impressed and horrified. This  14-year-old had just lost her magic and yet, here she is , helping other to learn what she couldn’t do. She wouldn’t have been able to  do that. She was impressive as well. She was letting them (mainly Enid, she was stopping Maud from answering because s he clearly knew already)  find the answers. The potions teacher followed Esmerelda around for a bit before leaving to prepare the exam.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day, another tea with Miss Cackle . She appeared in a better mood than the previous day.

“I’ve been thinking about how we can get Esmerelda’s magic back.”

“You know we can’t let Agatha out of the  painting.”

Ada seemed to light up at this. Both of them took sips of the tea.

“What if we don’t have to. ”

“What do you mean?”

“ If we could take the magic through the painting or go in ourselves …"

Hecate sighed. She knew they couldn’t do this. It was just too  dangerous .

“Ada. That is just as risky as bringing her out.”

“But what if …" She began to cough . At first Miss  Hardbroom thought she was just trying not to sob but, when she went  to speak, she coughed herself. This went on for about 3 0 seconds before  Miss  Hardbroom decided they needed to do something.

“Okay we … need to … get to my … lab … for an … anti … dote.”

“You … think that this ... was a … potion  Heca … te?”

She cast a spell over the tea.

“Absolut …  ly posi ..  tive . And a poorly … made one at … that. If … we don’t … sort this out … soon, we will … develop rash …  es  and throw … up everywhere. ”

“O … k.”

Thankfully, Miss Hardbroom kept a supply of antidotes to common potions at hand. No sooner had they landed, than Hecate had the relevant potion in her hand and was pouring it into glasses of water. She handed one to Miss Cackle and took a sip out of her own.

“Well. That was eventful.” Miss Cackle had a smile on her face. How? Miss Hardbroom didn’t know. They had just been made ill and yet here she was … smiling.

“That is one way to put it. Another way is that it has gotten a certain three students into trouble.”

“Oh Miss  Hardbroom . They are having fun before exams. They probably just got stressed and needed to let of steam.”

“They almost sent us to the infirmary Ada. That is hardly a safe way to ‘blow o f f steam’.”

“And you weren’t like them at their age Hecate?”

There was a moment of silence. Hecate had flashbacks to her time as Joy. She was so carefree . But that is what had gotten her into trouble. And was exactly why this sort of behaviour had to be punished. She went to speak, but Ada got there first.

“Talking of the three of them, have you seen Mildred with Maud and  Enid. Or, indeed, at all?”

“No Miss Cackle. I don’t believe I  have . I shall go and check on her now.”

“Hecate. It is up to the students to revise. If there were to be a problem, Mildred would try to fix it. And she probably would need to leave her room for that.”

“Very well Miss Cackle. I don’t think we should go back and drink tea. I shall see you at dinner .”

“Bye Hecate.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She should know better right? How could she bring it back up? It doesn’t even help her point. It is that behaviour that got Indigo turned.”

“Oh Hiccup. It was just a slip of the tongue. It happens to everyone.”

“It doesn’t happen to me. Surely  you would be annoyed at me if I brought up the time  Francis walked in on you changing Oh my god, I am so sorry.”

Pippa looked slightly uncomfortable.

“See, it happens to everyone.” It hadn’t taken that long for Pippa to shake it off  and return to her normal  persona .

“ I’m so sorry Pipsqueak I didn’t …”

“I’ve already said it is fine.”

“Am I really that much like Mildred?”

Miss Pentangle let out a laugh.

“You both have  are strong in your convictions and you take action whenever necessary.  There are … Oh crap. Sorry Hiccup I have to go.”

The call was ended.  _ Is this what it feels like when I don’t let people speak? _

She was unable to get the thoughts of Indigo out of her head . She ended up transferring to the statue that was Indigo. When there, she was surprised to find Ethel  sitting under Indigo, a book in hand. Looking back, she hadn’t seen Ethel since Agatha had been defeated outside of meals.

“Well met, Miss Hardbroom.”

She watched on as Ethel stood up.

“Yes. Well met Ethel.”

She would normally have said something more but was too  taken aback. She didn’t think any of the students knew about this place.

“May I inquire as to what you are doing here?”

_ Um. I came to see my friend who I turned to stone thirty years ago and to think. I didn’t  _ _ think I'd see you here. I haven’t seen you recently. That's it. _

“You may. I came to make sure you were studying. You haven’t really been in the library.”

“No. I thought I might try revising in nature.”

__

There was something going on here. Ethel was not one to revise in such a setting. Miss Hardbroom didn’t care enough to investigate. She just wanted to be alone.

“Right. I will see you at dinner.”

“Until then Miss Hardbroom.”

“Until then.”

She transferred away. Back in her room, she sighed. She had wanted to be alone with Indigo. Was she really like Mildred? Even now? She could see  similarities she guesses.  _ What does this mean? _ She found herself on her bed  and falling asleep before she could stop herself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later, she was still furious about falling asleep. It was improper. She had missed her rounds; who knows what the student could have do ne. On top of that, sleeping in her dress  and bun  had made for an uncomfortable night and an even more uncomfortable morning. Miss Cackle had told her not to worry , but she hadn’t really given her a reason not to.

She had filled her time trying to get Esmerelda’s powers back . Thinking back to Miss Cackle’s plan, she realised she had been to o hasty. She only concentrated on the part about going back in. If they could get the power through th e painting , then there was no safety concern unless they couldn’t  guarantee that Agatha couldn’t get through as well.

She hadn’t told Miss Cackle about this because she felt the head had better things to be getting on with. She had a school to run; Hecate only had the exams to create and she  was mostly done with that. She flicked through the  pages of yet another book. She was no closer to an answer than before. There was no record of people being tra pped in picture surprisingly. She drifted into thoughts about Esmerelda. She wonder ed what her life would be like in the ordinar y world. Hecate knew about the ordinary world thanks to her adventures; not that she would admit to it. Magic was everything to a witch. Without it, she was nothing. Yet Esmerelda had proved herself to be a capable teacher .

A beep from her  maglet told her of a message. She opened it up. It was from a  Dr  Starfinder . He worked at  Weirdsister College and had been known to develop unusual things . Miss Hardbroom didn’t like him, but this seemed to be an area in which he was knowledgeable. She looked at the message.

‘Sorry. I've got nothing. I hope you find the solution you’re looking for.’

She was running out of possibilities. A brief thought of time travel flickered through her head before being thrown out for being more  dangerous than letting Aga tha out. She picked up another book and got back to work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Hardbroom was finalising the exam.  She had mostly decided on the potions. They ranged from level 1 to level 7.  S he was as  optimistic as usual of good results ; that is to say, not very. She was sure that Ethel would get a high grade. She had come in being able to brew potions of a higher level than the exam would test. Mildred on the other hand, was in danger of failing. She was the opposite of Ethel. Having come in without knowledge of magic. Looking  back, it was impressive that she had successfully brew her first attemp t; and her second whilst having to collect the ingredients from the ground. There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” 

Esmerelda walked in followed by Enid. Miss Hardbroom couldn’t read Enid; there was too much going on. It was clear that Esmerelda had brought her to  herself, but Enid didn’t think that she was in trouble. Esmerelda, on the other hand, was readable. She didn’t  seem sure about being here.

“Hello Miss Hardbroom. Enid here was hoping to use the potions lab to  get some practical experience in. We thought it would be a good idea to get your supervision.”

_ You thought.  _

“Very well I shall supervise.”

Upon entering the lab, Miss Hardbroom sat at her desk and continued with the exam paper.  S he listened as Enid failed to get anything  exactly correct and  over  relied on Esmerelda. Enid could be a great student if she applied herself to work rather than ‘practical  jokes’ .  This did appear to be Enid’s  idea however. She had just decided on another potion when she was called over.

She inspected the potion. She wasn’t about to poison herself to test it out. The colour was off but not by too much. It smelled as it should. She had kept an ear open when they were brewing it and there hadn’t been any glaring errors.

“Perfectly adequate. If you could remember it and not have to rely on Esmerelda so much, you would have a passing grade. Now if you would clean up, I will get back to my office.”

She transferred away. When she said she would have a passing grade if she could brew it correctly , she wasn’t lying ; she had put the potion on the exam l ast week and was one that was between passing and failing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were two weeks until the start of the exams. Miss  Hardbroom had them all prepared  and ready; waiting for kids to sit them. She hadn’t gotten any closer to restoring Esmerelda’s powers. This vexed her.  She had never made so little progress on anything. Still, she convinced herself that she would keep trying. She looked at Esmerelda fu lly unengrossed in a conversation. Mildred then came into view. Miss Hardbroom got ready to transfer over to her and give her a detention for her uniform which Miss Hardbroom would describe as the most incorrect attempt at the uniform she had ever seen. She stopped herself upon seeing Mildred start talking to Esmerelda.

Miss  Hardbroom couldn’t make out the conversation but did see Mildred  give E smerelda a book. She didn’t recognise the cover of the book which was a rare occurrence. It was just a red leather. The book itself was  on the large size. As Mildred left to get food, Miss Hardbroom  went to transfer again but was interrupted by Esmerelda.

“Mille, you might want to get dressed again, you appear to have some things on inside out.”

She was still going to give her detention before  Miss Cackle stepped in.

“She has just given Esmerelda a book on ordinary life, give her some slack.”

Hecate wore a look of confusion at her statement.

“Surely a book of that sort would only be suitable for someone who  had some knowledge of it.”

“That would normally be true, however, Mildred wrote this one for Esmerelda.”

She saw Miss Cackle smile.

“Mildred wrote a book?”

“Yes.”

“She should have given more time to revising.”

Miss Hardbroom grumbled this but was secretly proud of Mildred for thinking of  Esmerelda. The girl had always shown that she had a heart of gold.

“How do you know this anyway?” Miss Hardbroom had been unable to hear the conversation, so how Miss Cackle had was beyond her.

“A simple listening spell Hecate. I heard everything.”

“You mean to say that the headmistress eavesdropped?”

“All the best ones do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really tried creative writing before so please tell me how to improve. Also how to tag because that's hard


End file.
